


After Reading

by BC2



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Ladybug - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: Just a boring day for Blake and Ruby, what are they to do after they finish reading?





	After Reading

**Author's Note:**

> My first RWBY smut fic! I apologize for any mess ups, this is my first time (Get it?)

Ruby rested her head on Blake’s lap as Blake read to her. It was quiet in team RWBY’s dorm, Weiss and Yang were out on a date of their own, leaving Blake and Ruby alone to enjoy a book together.

”’Oh Abby,’ Melissa said, staring straight into Abby’s amber colored eyes, ‘is it really over?’” Blake read loud enough for Ruby to hear it, but still softly. “‘It is, Melissa.’ Abby kissed her passionately. ‘We can finally live in peace.’ The two girls embraced each other as the sun began it’s peak over the horizon. The End.”

”Wow, that was amazing, Blake!” Ruby sat up. “Where did find that series?”

”Just browsing in the Beacon library,” Blake answered with a smile. “Vale has a lot of great places to look, too.”

”You’re telling me!” Ruby fell back onto Blake’s lap. “Well, got anything else?”

”I don’t think so.” Blake gently slipped out from under Ruby and began shifting through her book shelf. Hmmmm...what about ‘The Haunting’?”

”Read it.”

”’Tales From Haven?’”

”Read it.”

”Ninjas of Love?”

”Blake, I heard you read that before we started dating!”

”Sorry,” Blake said, letting out a blesh. “Do you want to do anything?”

Ruby brought her head down on Blake’s pillow as she thought of what to do. As she was thinking, Blake bringing up ‘Ninjas of Love’ put a terrible thought in Ruby’s head. A terrible thought Ruby really wanted to do.

”I think I have an idea.” Ruby grew a wicked smirk.

”What?” Blake slipped the book she just finished back into her shelf. “If you don’t want read, that’s-Eep!”

Blake jumped when she felt a finger run across the sole of her left foot. She had been on her toes as she knelt down. Looking down she saw Ruby with sensual glair.

”Ruby?” Blake’s face put Ruby’s cape to shame.

Roses scattered as Ruby used her semblance to take Blake to her bed.

”I know exactly what we’re going to do, Blake.” Ruby shut the makeshift curtains on her bed. “Now close your eyes.”

”Ru-“

”Blake, close your eyes.” Ruby put a finger to her lips.

”Okay.” Blake reluctantly shut them. “Now what?”

”Blake. Shush.” Ruby crawled down the bed towards Blake’s feet.

”Ruby?” Blake began to sweat as she felt Ruby’s movements. “What are-oh!”

Blake let out a gasp as Ruby crudely ran her tongue alone the sole of her left foot, the one she tickled earlier.

”I love you, Blake.” Ruby repeated the process on Blake’s right sole. “From you head to your heels, or in this case, the heels to your head.”

”Ruby-Ah!” Blake let out another gasp as Ruby sucked on her left big toe. “Ruby~”

Ruby did the same to Blake’s right toe, the licked every individual toe after it. Doing the same to the toes on her right foot.

Adter that, Ruby ran her tongue along the tops of each foot.

”Ruby,” Blake moaned.

Suddenly, roses scattered once again as Blake felt her pants being pulled off. She quickly shot up, only to be gently pushed back down by Ruby.

”Calm down, Blake,” Ruby said, gently. “I can’t love every part of you with those pants in the way.”

Blake’s eyes widened when she saw Ruby had take both her pants and panties off with her semblance.

Ruby then went back to Blake’s ankles, trailing kisses up both her legs until she met her legs in the center. With a mischievous chuckle, she kissed Blake’s folds, taking delete Blake’s moaning.

”Ruby...wait!” Blake shot up. “Yang is-“

”Not going to give to shits.” Ruby pointed to the pillow. “Lay down.”

Blake was shocked by Ruby’s authoritarian tone, but did as she was told.

”Now, where was I?” Ruby went back between Blake’s legs.

With a smile, she ran her tongue along Blake’s womenhood.

”Ah! Ruby!” Blake cried out.

”Sensitive, dear?” Ruby asked, jokingly.

Blake gave her an embarrassed nod to confirm.

”I never touch-Ah!” Blake’s explanation was cutoff by Ruby sticking her tongue into Blake’s soaked entrance. “Ruby! Oh by the Gods! Ruby!”

Blake came only a few seconds after Ruby started. Her toes curled as she gripped the bed as tightly as her strength allowed.

”Wow, even I’m not that sensitive.” Ruby wiped Blake’s juices off of her face.

”I’m...sorry,” Blake breathed out an apology.

”Now why would you say that?” Ruby asked.

”I’m came too fast,” Blake whined.

”Kitten, I have a speed semblance,” Ruby said. “If I start using that while we do this, you’ll be coming until you pass out!”

”Please don’t,” Blake begged.

”Next time.” Ruby winked to her.

”Wait, next-“ Blake was once again cutoff by Ruby using her semblance to take off her shirt and bra. “Eek!”

Blake instinctively covered herself from Ruby, who only laughed in response.

”Blake!” Ruby chuckled. “I already made you come, move your hands!”

Ruby forced Blake’s hands apart so she could bask in the glory that was her amazing rack.

”I always knew you were well endowed.” Ruby got in close to Blake’s ear. “Let’s see how sensitive you are.”

A shiver ran up Blake’s spin as Ruby went down on her left nipple. Letting out a gasp, Blake arched her back as Ruby gave it a tight suck. Ruby then let go with a audible pop, before moving on the right, getting the same reaction out of Blake.

”I wonder?” Ruby grabbed both of Blake’s breast and forced her nipples together. “Got you!”

”Ruby...wai-Ah!” Blake shouted as Ruby placed both nipples in her mouth.

Ruby sucked as Blake’s moans grew in volume. Soon, Blake came for the second time.

”Whoa!” Ruby looked down to see Blake’s juices cover her jeans. “I can’t wait to get to your ears!”

”My ears?” Blake’s eyes widened in fright. “But-“

Ruby cut Blake off with a kiss to her lips. Blake was shocked to find her own taste still fresh on in Ruby’s mouth as the girl stuck her tongue down her throat.

”I love you, kitten.” Ruby kissed Blake’s forehead before bringing her hands to her ears. “That’s why I’m sorry I have to do this.”

”Ruby, wait!” Blake shouted, but it was too late.She let out a moan as Ruby messaged both of her cat ears.

This was too much for her. Blake tried her best to hold off the pleasure, her toes curled to make rigid wrinkles along the soles of her feet, she her knuckles became white from gripping the sheets.

Blake came for the third and final time. Her back arched, and all the tension in her soles in knuckles faded away.

”Ruby!~” Blake cried out in ecstasy, before falling back onto the pillow.

”That was amazing wasn’t it?” Ruby straddled Blake. “Blake?”

Ruby was shocked to find that Blake had passed out after she came down from her high.

”Oh, I was hoping you’d want to return the favor, but this is fine.” Ruby took off her shirt, bra, pants, and panties, then cuddled up next to Blake, kissing her cheek. “I’ll let you do it when you wake up. Good night, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as Blake did XD


End file.
